1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for data storage such as data back-up.
It is required that recording density is increased (high-density recording is realized) in the magnetic tape, in accordance with a great increase in information content of recent years. As a method for achieving high-density recording, a method of decreasing a particle size of ferromagnetic powder included in a magnetic layer (hereinafter, referred to as “micronization”) and increasing a filling percentage of the ferromagnetic powder of the magnetic layer is used. In regards to this point, as the ferromagnetic powder for satisfying both micronization and excellent magnetic properties, ferromagnetic hexagonal ferrite powder among various ferromagnetic powder forms is suitable (for example, see JP2012-203955A).